Can't Fight The Moonlight!
by purplecow04
Summary: Reela! A short oneshot song fic! See inside for more info!


**Can't Fight The Moonlight**

**Right so I was sat listening to my MP3 When this song started playing and this all kinda came to my head! I've got another fic on here somewhere which I will try and update as soon as I'm just a little stuck for Ideas on that one!**

**I don't own ER or any of its characters! The song is LeAnn Rimes "can't fight the moonlight" I don't own that either. Oh and this is a little predictably entitled can't fight the moonlight! Sorry its not more imaginative.**

**Oh and just to set the scene its been about 6 months since Gallant died and Neela has been dating Gates for about 2 months. As for the rest…. Well you will see…………**

_**Under the love of sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down**_

His shift was meant to finish hours ago, but he couldn't go home, there was something he had to do first.

Something he'd been wanting to do for almost a year now, but "Circumstances" had got in the way. Not that "circumstances" were any better right now, but he had to do it, out of the purely selfish reason that he needed, something to stop the aching pain in his chest that hadn't left since the moment the cab had driven away.

Something that meant him standing outside County at 2 in the morning freezing his but off! He didn't care though, there was only one thing he cared about and she would be leaving those doors at any minute!

He'd chosen that night because he knew that Gates was on earlys and she would be alone. That's all he needed, to be alone with her, so he could tell her…… Hell who knows what he wanted to tell her he just hoped that it would come out when the time came.

They'd not been alone together in the real world (for every night in his dream world it was just the 2 of them) Since he found her on the roof after Gallants death, when she'd told him to stay away form her. That had hurt! That had ripped his heart to shreds like it was a flimsy piece of paper. He knew why she wanted him to stay away, he understood why she never looked him in the eye and why she would only talk to him if absolutely necessary. He had decided she had needed time, and that she'd come to him when she was ready. But she didn't she went to, GATES! Bloody Gates. His heart, which he was just beginning to sticky tape back together, fell apart again. Why was she doing this to him, couldn't she see his pain, didn't she realise he had shed more tears over her, than he had in his whole life before.

She didn't love Gates, he knew that she didn't look at him they way he'd used to look at him. Yes him not Gallant, he knew she had loved him, Ok so at first he thought he was just being hopeful, But he knew she did, Abby had told him, she was the one who had told him to give her time. He wished he hadn't now, or at least he wished he'd given her less time than bloody Gates did!

**_Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
_**

Suddenly she was walking towards him head down to the ground, he stepped forwards from the shadows "Neela" he almost whispered, She looked up, she looked even more beautiful that ever, with the moonlight reflected in her dark eyes.

"Ray?" she replied tring to avoid his eyes " what the hell are you doing here? Your shift finished" she looked down at the watch

"4 hour ago" He replied bluntly

"well what are you still doing here then?" she asked confused, fixing her gaze somewhere over his shoulder, she could feel her eyes dragging themselves to his, but she couldn't look, if she did she knew she'd lose herself with in them, then she'd never find her way out.

_**There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms**_

"waiting" he continued "like I have been for so long now" he tried to move his face so she had to look into his eyes but she turned away quickly

"Waiting for what?" she asked although she knew, exactly what he was going to say. She knew he loved her like she loved him.. Abby had told her. She wanted to be with him sooo much, she had done for a long time, way before Galant passed, but she was to ridden with guilt, she was almost definitely dreaming about him when her husband died. How sick was that, as her husband died she was dreaming of another man. And then when she found out all she could think of was having Ray comfort her. She wanted him to hold her so much, but that couldn't happen, her husband had died and she wanted to be with him! That's why she had told him to stay away, not because she'd wanted him to, but because it was the right thing to do.

And then as time passed she noticed him avoiding her and although that's what she wanted, she hated it! What she really wanted him to fight for her! But he didn't, so she settled for Gates to help her through it all. She did like him she really did, he was good looking, he made her laugh, and he was so sweet and caring, he didn't try to rush her, he let her choose the pace. But. He wasn't Ray.

And now here Ray was, stood in front of her, in the middle of the night, his face flooded in the moonlight. He looked so perfect, she noticed how the moonlight made his eyes sparkle, and that was it. She had done what she swore she'd never do again, she got lost in his eyes!

He waited and waited until she was looking straight into his eyes and then he replied simply.

"you, I've been waiting for you, and I will wait for ever if needs be."

_**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**_

"Ray" she whispered a lump rising to her throat "I…………"

"If you gonna reject me" me he said anger rising in his voice, how could she deny her feelings any more, how could she do this to him again, tears started to fall from his eyes, he gulped and continued. "If your gonna reject me, don't say anything just walk away, don't say anything, I don't think I could bear it"

"No I wasn't going to reject you" tears now rolling down her cheeks, his heart suddenly filled with hope "but…." then immediately deflated again. "Oh ray I…… I………… Love you" she finally gave in. What else could she do, her heart filled with relief as she said those three little words, maybe everything would be alright, even so she couldn't think about that right now, she was to caught up in the moment, she couldn't resist anymore…

Did she just say that, rays mind was moving at a thousand miles per hour as he tried to work out if she really said what he thought he'd heard.

Neela placed her hand upon his cheek and wiped away one of his tears, She did say it he thought. He was lost for words, for the first time in his life "I…… I…… L……Love you to" he finally managed to stammer out, before she silenced him with her lips.**_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it_**

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, DON'T you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart...

**Right that's it Hope you enjoyed it! It was a little shorter than I expected it to be but I felt it had to end there and I kinda ran out of things to right! Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**

**AmyXxX**


End file.
